1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiring substrate, an electro-optic device, an electric apparatus, a method of manufacturing a wiring substrate, a method of manufacturing an electro-optic device, and a method of manufacturing an electric apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a wiring substrate of a semiconductor device having a multilayer wiring structure or the like, conductors or a semiconductor and a conductor need to be isolated from each other in areas where they overlap. As a method of isolation, a method of providing an insulating film with low permittivity or a method of forming an empty space (SON: Silicon on Nothing) is known. In particular, the empty space can increase the insulation performance.
A technology for utilizing the empty space as the isolation area with low permittivity is described in, for example, JP-A-2001-144276 or JP-A-2001-217312.
However, the technology for forming a hollow area between films as, for example, the SON in the past, is apt to require complicated process, in general.